


【RF/PWP】罗曼史

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 约翰·里瑟因为格雷夫斯小姐的一个电话而吃醋了。他想要知道，在他之前还有多少人填补过他的空白。
Relationships: Harold Finch & Will Ingram, Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram, Rick Dillinger & Harold Finch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	【RF/PWP】罗曼史

**Author's Note:**

> cp洁癖慎入，有其他角色×宅提及。

罗曼史  
“告诉我，芬奇，还有多少人排在我前面？”放下纸杯时，约翰忽然说。  
然后他盯着哈罗德，以一种从容而具有压迫性的姿态向他逼近，直到哈罗德的后背抵住书架。哈罗德痛哼了一声。他得承认，现在自己有点搞不清状况。  
那天凌晨，约翰的航班刚刚在纽约机场降落。他只睡了半宿，还没来得及从伊斯坦布尔的夜晚抽身而出，便带着一杯煎绿茶闯进了图书馆。他来到哈罗德面前，一言不发，唇线紧绷，手里握着有些变形的纸杯，眼角的擦伤仍未结痂。约翰阴沉得可怕，哈罗德甚至怀疑他打算用煎绿茶逼供。他等着约翰开口，准备迎接任何质问，毕竟他早已默认自己应该为约翰的离开负责。事前，哈罗德设想过很多种情况，但眼下这个问题显然不符合任何一种。  
“等等，里瑟先生——”  
“我是说，雇员，或者床伴。”  
话一出口里瑟就感觉自己清醒了，但几个深呼吸并没有驱赶走那些盘踞在脑海中的根的声音。——“约翰，好遗憾我没能及时赶到，不过那是哈罗德自己的问题。你看，他假装你是第一个为他卖命的宠物呢，对你漠不关心，最后也不肯向我求助。想知道在你之前他有过多少人吗？”——他不是为哈罗德的一句命令就白白送死的雇员，或是无关紧要的床伴，约翰知道，有些事他们必须当面说清楚。  
“谁告诉你那些的？”哈罗德问。脑袋嗡嗡作响，他连话都说不清楚。  
“你觉得这很重要吗，哈罗？”约翰哑着嗓子反问。  
哈罗德动了动嘴唇，但最终没有说话，也许是被这个过于亲密的称呼吓到了。他只是睁大了眼，对上那双明灭不定的绿眼睛。他觉得不妙，便垂下手去摸书架上的书。  
注意到他的小动作，约翰叹了口气。他抽走了哈罗德手底那本书，然后扔在地上。  
“我不觉得用旧书反击一名特工是多么好的主意，”约翰笑了，“真是你的风格，芬奇。”  
那是阿西莫夫的初版书。哈罗德想出言指正，但约翰先他一步。一个反剪，他已经被前特工压制在身下，后颈被一只有力的手握着，前额与书架仅有毫米之遥。约翰·里瑟也许会伤害自己，这个念头让他惊慌失措。哈罗德的心跳得飞快，胃里泛起一股酸楚，他感觉有些东西正被推向悬崖边缘。“里瑟先生，如果你肯放开我的话，我们有机会好好谈谈。”  
“可是我觉得这没什么好谈的。如果你不想说，不如让我帮你回忆一下吧，先从狄林杰先生开始如何？”  
哈罗德想辩解，另一只游移在他背后的手却令他屏住了呼吸。隔了三层布料，约翰长满枪茧的手指依然能点燃他的背部，他闭上眼，感受着自己后背上那副滚烫的地图。“你不需要知道任何有关狄林杰先生的事，里瑟先生……”他喃喃道。当那只手来到他的臀部时，哈罗德愣住了。他本以为约翰只是想用一种他不太欣赏的、略微暴力的方式交谈，或者说审讯。  
“为什么不说了？”约翰的声音飘过他的肩膀，显得不那么真实。哈罗德觉得自己是在梦里。“他也这样对过你吗，哈罗德？”  
“请别这么说。他只是我的前雇员……”哈罗德想让自己听起来更冷静些，直到约翰开始用一根手指在他的臀缝处撩拨。“我们没有……！”  
“好吧，老板。如果你说了谎，我们就没法解决问题。”  
那该死的手指狠狠拧了一把哈罗德的臀肉，接着向上向前，拉开了他的裤链。哈罗德意识到自己无能为力，他把所有力气都用在了保持平衡上。那只手圈住他的阴茎时，他的鬓角已经被冷汗打湿了。  
“……只有一次。但狄林杰先生不是有意的，他只是喝醉了。”哈罗德的声音断断续续，“你不会想和一个……死人……过不去的吧，里瑟先生？”  
“看来根说对了，”枪茧掠过马眼，哈罗德惊惶地弓起背来，发现自己被牢牢锁在前特工的怀里，已经无处可逃。他努力克制住自己向他手中冲刺的欲望，任凭巨大的羞耻感从脚底升起，雾霭一般笼罩着他。“你是个注重隐私的人啊。好吧，我尊重你的意愿，那英格拉姆呢？奈森·英格拉姆？他也会像我这样压在你的身上，或者伏在你的腿间，给你手淫，或者口交？有时插进去来一发？”  
“你越界了……”  
“先越界的难道是我吗？”  
哈罗德扶住书架，身子随着约翰手上的动作微微晃动。书架忽远忽近，他的视野开始模糊。他不善性事，至少在狄林杰离开后就不再尝试，约翰的一个手活几乎让他缴械投降。哈罗德小声抽泣着，企图在约翰的手里释放，忽然那只手捏住阴茎的根部，让他痛苦万分。他无意识地哼哼，随即意识到什么似地噤了声。  
“告诉我，”约翰说，“这不是为了……羞辱你，”看在上帝的份上他居然说了这个词，“我只是需要知道。”  
“里瑟先生，我们是大学同学……你知道的，那个年龄，孩子们会做出一些违背本心的事……”  
“这么说奈森也排在我前面。”哈罗德听到一声叹息。“那个英格拉姆家的孩子呢，你经常拜访他，他会叫你冉叔叔，对吧？”  
“他……那不可能……我不明白你在想什……”  
“别人呢？你扮演教授时席下的学生？你出席酒会时身边的女伴？你遍布各地的眼线？那个企图自杀的男孩？除了我之外，还有别人吗？”  
“你到底要……”哈罗德感到自己吞咽困难，他从来不知道约翰这么在意自己接触过的人。  
“说实话？”约翰手上的动作停住了。“哈罗德，我只是想知道我的位置，想知道在我之前是谁拥有过你。在我们相遇之前，谁能安慰你、保护你、抚慰你。”约翰慢慢松手，而哈罗德像是被雷达指引似地握住自己的根部。这让他脸上发烫，但他忍不住想满足约翰任何愿望。“我很高兴你没有隐瞒。现在，为我射出来好吗，只是为我？”  
好的，好的。哈罗德在心里默念着。约翰向后撤了一步以方便他转身，接着扶着他坐在地板上。哈罗德的双腿被分开，约翰的一条胳膊护住他脆弱的脊背，这让他感到前所未有的安心，简直想要落泪。他不停地点头，直到约翰挤进他的腿间，三根手指耐心地扩张着后穴，他对前特工腿间的阴茎感到口干舌燥。“我要进来了，哈罗德，看着我。”约翰抽出手，捧起哈罗德的脸。那双迷茫的蓝眼睛在他的脸上转了一圈，在擦伤处停留片刻，最后对上了约翰那双闪着光的眼睛。“好的，好的。”他的老板喃喃道。  
冲刺如同暴雨降临，约翰不费什么力气就一插到底。他们之前做过太多次，早就对彼此的身体了如指掌。“我登上飞机的时候，根找上了我。她打了一通电话，提到了你的其他雇员。我也有其他雇主，芬奇，但你是独一无二的。我只是想知道，”龟头碾过那一点时哈罗德惊喘了一声，“想知道……我们这样……之前你是和谁度过的。我想知道，没有我的那段空白，是由谁填补的。很抱歉采用这种方式……当时我正在气头上……”  
约翰的动作越来越快，哈罗德被他的阴茎死死钉在书架上。他的腿微微曲起，缠住约翰精壮的腰肢，小腿肚上的软肉与之来回厮磨。他感到自己被不停地抛上浪尖，在惊涛骇浪里上下沉浮。以往，登上高潮对于他这副躯体而言不啻于登山，但在约翰的臂弯里，快感如同潮水，淹没了所有疼痛。  
“告诉我，哈罗德，我不是任何人的替代品，好吗？”  
“嗯……嗯，好的，只有你，约翰。只有……你。”  
哈罗德开始抽泣。他的呼吸被约翰撞得支离破碎，不得不时刻调整以防喘不上气。“我要到了，约翰……”  
“等等我，我们一起。”  
约翰把他放在地上，将他的大腿高高架起，一只手仍然护着他的脖颈。抽插来得更加猛烈，哈罗德的喘息随着约翰的动作越来越快。忽然，约翰发现自己腰上的那只脚绷直了。哈罗德不再啜泣，他屏住呼吸，仿佛经受着某种巨大的折磨。于他而言，高潮有时是一种羞辱，他不愿意听到自己走调的呻吟。哈罗德咬紧下唇，不断抽气，让约翰的气息在体内越积越高。约翰知道他要到了。涨红了脸、笨拙地试图憋死自己的哈罗德也让他登上了顶峰。“哈罗德。”他低吼着老板的名字——那个曾经也许被很多很多、与他无关的陌生人叫过的名字——慢慢抽出阴茎，然后猛地插入，将自己的爱液送入他火热的后穴。“哈罗德，哈罗德。”  
“我在，里瑟先生，一直在这里。”哈罗德泣不成声。  
后来，哈罗德清理时，约翰为自己做的傻事感到后悔。他不知道这些问题会不会唤起哈罗德某些不太美好的回忆。好吧，如果一定要怪某个人的话，他会选择给自己打电话火上浇油的根，而不是哈罗德本人。  
“不要接其他人的电话，尤其是格雷夫斯小姐的。”  
准备离开时，哈罗德懒懒地拽住了他的衣袖。  
“打算用我的命令来命令我？”  
“这是合理要求。”  
约翰笑了。  
“好的，老板。”


End file.
